Life Note
by Universe32
Summary: this is a bad fanfiction, don't read it, it's horrible...
1. Pielot

**the following fanficition is made out of pure boredness.**

**i do not own death note or any of the internet referencess mentioned in this badly written fanfic.**

**i do not have my glasses so i can see jack shit, i don't own maxian rice as well.**

**please enfoy this bad fanfiction becarse it is the worst i can make up.**

**well, on with the crappyness!**

Happy's face turned from sad the worst.

god. was Dead.

killed by a mer mortal.

she tryed to rage but it was midnight so she raged quietly so no one would wake up from the sound of her RAGE

Tears rolled down her cheek, as the watched the report.

they where starting to form puddles on the floor, her cat had alreddy ju,ped on the bed in fear of drowning as the sulty goodness of her tears climed on the bed and did some stuff that would make even the best of cat rapers jelly

Happy cmiled to her knees, and cryed sadly as the report went on...

it had been awhile since the report of Gods death had been on the t.v. and Happy was drowning in her own tears...

"damn...it..." she said hugging her EVERY nice cat i might add.

the doorbell drang,happy got up slowly and made her way to the door with her gender confused putty kat and opened the door to see a book.

"Da fuck...?" she said picking up the book to see it better.

_Life Note_

she closed the door and turned on the light.

she then landed on her bed.

the book was white with black lettering, with nothing on the back of it too.

she opened up the book and read the words slowly and carmly

_RLUES_

_1. when a persons name is written in this book, they will come back to life_

_2. if you want to Fuck around with the person then just write the way or what they will come back to life(as)_

_3. if you haven't seen they're face they it will not work, you have to know what they look like or EVERYONE with the same name will come back to life and they will be zombies. you don't want that, do you?_

Happy read it again, it was like a 2 year old had written it. "this doesn't make any sense!" and she threw it on the ground like a boss and rapped to her cat.

she then looked at the book, what if it was for reals...?

Happy smiled to herself and then went full creepy (DAMMN cat must have been Scareeedddd~)

Happy picked up the Life Note, and made her way to the desk in her room.

after that she turned on the t.v and waited to see if anyone died today

"bla bla bl-and there haz been a robbery at teh local bank today,a young couple named june and peter muffinstoaster had been killed while the robbery had been taking place, it is stil going on and we have footage of the crime becarse it is taking place now and there are some film of the two dead people-bla bla BLAH"

'what dumb luck! dead people!' Happy thought righting in the name peter muffintoaster.

Happy looked back at the t.v and nothing happened, 'oh well, i gess it's a joke...' she thought looking down kind of sad...

"w-wait! it looks like one of the bags are moving!"

"say what." Happy looked back at the dumbfounded as the bag moved and peter wriggled out screaming and shouting.

Happy looked at the book and started to use the seconed rule

_June Muffintoaster_

_comes back to life and becomes 20 percent more cool and becarse of it leaves peter for a rag doll named lucy _

Happy waited for a while, it wasn't happening, but then.

a lady came out of the bag, she had rainbows in her hair for some reson...

then she watched as June Left Peter and Ran away with Lucy .

Happy was just amassed that Lucy was real...

**Yep... it's a piece of shit... yet... SO BEATAFUL...**

**naa i'm kidding... it's a piece of Shit!**

**remember to tell everyone that this is a piece of shit!**

**don't add to favourts of even follow!**

**it's a piece of SHIT~**


	2. Pie of shit

**the following fanficition is made out of pure boredness.**

**i do not own death note or any of the internet referencess mentioned in this badly written fanfic.**

**i have my glasses on this time but becarse you all liked it SO MUCH i'm going to take them off.**

***boop***

**i can't see jack shit... LETS GET ON WITH IT~!**

Happy smiled to herself, god... he will come back...

Happy wrote down his name a laughted like a Steve.

"Welcome back...GOD..." she laughted as lots of shit happend in the back ground.

-CRAPPY SEAN TRANSITION-

it was teh next day, today she had asmile on her face that no one had ever seen before... it was like a cross between a perverted smile and a lobster...

no one knew why, but they where scared...

Terror filled the school that day as LunchLadys ran threw the halls sreaming as Children(and Teachers) Hid from the scary ass Girl, still thinking about muffins that they could steal if they Quickly ran like a little bitch from they're hiding places.

Happy looked around, not knowing what was going on she got out the life note and read the rules.

she then saw that she missed some rules and read them

_4. if you wright the name of 2 or more people in this book in one day people will run away from you, and WILL be scared shitless._

Happy dropped the book, what could she do...?

everyone was now scared of her.

but she saved 2 peoples life(even though Peter is proberbly dead now...Just saying...)...

she picked the book back up, and she thought to herself...

'if they are just scared of me i should just go...'

and she left the school, never to re-turn again...Maybe...

**thats al i'm going to do for now.**

**ladies and pentle-men: i gave you..**

**THE MOST SHIT STORY EVER!**

**anyway, thanks for telling it's not shit.**

**but we all know that it is :D**

**remember not to "add to favourts of even follow!"**


	3. Muffinss! oh and pie's too

**While i was Reading a REALLY good fanfiction my phone lost all power and i got really sad...**

**so i thought "HAY! why don't i make the 3ed chapter of Life note while my phone charges! :D"**

**...worst. !**

**well lets get back to this Piece of Pier**

***takes off glasses***

**i don't own Death note or any of the internet references i put in this.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

While happy was walking to the exit she started reading her book, and she was going all over the places.

_5. Hyper and or Stupid people will dot be afraid of you, only want to be friends with you._

"what the fuck does that me-" Happy bumped into another wall.

the bump on her head was herting like hell and all she could see was pain.

"WOW,you must be REAAL stupid to walk into that wall!" said a girl with a :D on her face.

the girl helped Happy to her feet "my names Muffins, Muffins ****"

all happy could think was 'where did that * come from?'

"i'm new here, C'na you show me Aroooouuuunnnnd.?"Happy put on a serious face and said "Sure!" then walked away with Muffins Following her.

-a nother Crappy Crap Sean Transition!-

Happy was in class (don't ask he why, i remember jack shit about the last chapter)

Muffins was making stupid faces, Happy knew she was stupid Becarse it said in the book!

the teacher was shivering and having sonic diaria, the poop was covering the walls, and it smelt badly

all the children where hiding somewhere, no one when where AND NO ONE CARED

becarse today was cake day, and happy could eat ALL the Cake she wanted.

Happy loved cake, cake was Sexy~ (yeah, that was a quite bad joke, BUT IT WILL NOW BE AWESOME *POOF* IT IS NOW A GOOD JOKE! DEAL WITH TI!)

Happy got up and walked away to get some cake, the teacher was to afraid to stop of even tell her off, e was to busy shiting himself and shivering...

**-*shivering*-**

Happy had stole the cake, and she was Happy.

Happy Shiverd delighting-ly as she eat the Vanila Cake, Vanila was her favourt.

and becarse of her new power to scare people to death, she got the Rosa the Lunch lady to GIVE HAPPY ALL THE CAKE. (yeah that is exactly what she said)

And Rosa gave her the cake becarse she shit herself all over the banana cake and now all they had was vanila, but they still gave all they still gave the children the banana cake.

"Hello~ FRIEND" Muffins said siting next to Happy and taking a bite out of the cake she had.

happy glared at her angryly, that was HER cake, she got it fair and square by scaring the shit out of people.

Muffins just smiled retarding-ly and licked her lips to savor the Cake

"why did you steal my cake..?"

"Becarse Banana's taste Yuckeyy~" Muffins sang showing her disgust

"true, true." Happy said noming into a piece of cake and saying "DE-LISH-DE-LASH" after she did

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE~!**

**also, thanks for liking this piece of shit.**

**it takes DAYS for some one to make some shit like this!**

**you have to have a brain like Monty to make Real shit.**

**i think my phone is charged so i'm going to go to bed and read good fanfiction~**

**yay 40 percent~!**


	4. SHIT pie

**While i was Reading a REALLY good fanfiction my phone lost all power and i got really sad...**

**so i thought "HAY! why don't i make the 3ed chapter of Life note while my phone charges! :D"**

**...worst. !**

**well lets get back to this Piece of Pier**

***takes off glasses***

**i don't own Death note or any of the internet references i put in this.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

While happy was walking to the exit she started reading her book, and she was going all over the places.

_5. Hyper and or Stupid people will dot be afraid of you, only want to be friends with you._

"what the fuck does that me-" Happy bumped into another wall.

the bump on her head was herting like hell and all she could see was pain.

"WOW,you must be REAAL stupid to walk into that wall!" said a girl with a :D on her face.

the girl helped Happy to her feet "my names Muffins, Muffins ****"

all happy could think was 'where did that * come from?'

"i'm new here, C'na you show me Aroooouuuunnnnd.?"Happy put on a serious face and said "Sure!" then walked away with Muffins Following her.

-a nother Crappy Crap Sean Transition!-

Happy was in class (don't ask he why, i remember jack shit about the last chapter)

Muffins was making stupid faces, Happy knew she was stupid Becarse it said in the book!

the teacher was shivering and having sonic diaria, the poop was covering the walls, and it smelt badly

all the children where hiding somewhere, no one when where AND NO ONE CARED

becarse today was cake day, and happy could eat ALL the Cake she wanted.

Happy loved cake, cake was Sexy~ (yeah, that was a quite bad joke, BUT IT WILL NOW BE AWESOME *POOF* IT IS NOW A GOOD JOKE! DEAL WITH TI!)

Happy got up and walked away to get some cake, the teacher was to afraid to stop of even tell her off, e was to busy shiting himself and shivering...

**-*shivering*-**

Happy had stole the cake, and she was Happy.

Happy Shiverd delighting-ly as she eat the Vanila Cake, Vanila was her favourt.

and becarse of her new power to scare people to death, she got the Rosa the Lunch lady to GIVE HAPPY ALL THE CAKE. (yeah that is exactly what she said)

And Rosa gave her the cake becarse she shit herself all over the banana cake and now all they had was vanila, but they still gave all they still gave the children the banana cake.

"Hello~ FRIEND" Muffins said siting next to Happy and taking a bite out of the cake she had.

happy glared at her angryly, that was HER cake, she got it fair and square by scaring the shit out of people.

Muffins just smiled retarding-ly and licked her lips to savor the Cake

"why did you steal my cake..?"

"Becarse Banana's taste Yuckeyy~" Muffins sang showing her disgust

"true, true." Happy said noming into a piece of cake and saying "DE-LISH-DE-LASH" after she did

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE~!**

**also, thanks for liking this piece of shit.**

**it takes DAYS for some one to make some shit like this!**

**you have to have a brain like Monty to make Real shit.**

**i think my phone is charged so i'm going to go to bed and read good fanfiction~**

**yay 40 percent~!**


	5. Shit Number 2, with pie and MOAR PIE

**and now some messages to some people...**

**To MangaFreak666**

**GAH!**

**THANKS ALOT!**

**I JUST DELETED MY CHAPTER!**

**AGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**

***bangs head on the non-exsisting desk***

**To TheRejectedAngle**

**well i do this with no glasses on, so there haz so be SOME bad spelling.**

**thats all the massages i have...**

**(and for some reson this bit is bigger)**

**Warning: the following chapter explanes whos Happy's father is.**

**it also shows LOTS and LOTS of crippled people.**

**if you don't like reading about Ill people geting shouted at or beaten up, stop being a wuss and go to the next chapter.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MOTHER FUC-**

**l 0 _ 0 l**

**L L**

"COME ON!"

today Happy was visting her father, he was a doctor... but not a very good one it seemed...

"WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, HAVE WE?" her father shouted as he got ill people rushing down the stares with some of then chouthing badly.

"RIGHT, now i know some hospatills where you get the poelpes LIEING around IN BED."

"Sleeping, Recooperating! ...WELL TAHTS NOW WHAT WE DO AROUND HERE, RIGHT?" her father shouted scaring a person who broke both his legs in an thumb war.

"oh, YOU~ won't be lying around in bed, WASTING the Doctors TIME!"

"whats the matter with YOU then!"

her father was a man who always got angry easy-ly, even when no one was talking.

Happy was just siting on a bench outside near what was happening.

she ofcoures was using her life note to bring the the people back to life if they died , so her fahter wouldn't get into any trouble, and she liked watching them in pain for some reson...

Happy looked at the book and saw there was a new rule.

_6. who ever writes in this book will become Emo and like the pain of others._

Happy was feeling alittle emotional lately...

she just shruged and tryed to forget about it.

**DAMN YOU INTERNET CONECTION!**

**Y U ALWAYS STOP ME MAKING BAD FANFICTION!**

**yeah, i made happy emo now, i wonder where this will take the story...**

***thinks for amoment***

**i think i haz an idea...**


	6. You can be my Toy Boy, NOW GET ME MY PIE

**yes, this idea is very nice~!**

it was the next day, Happy had had the idea to slip her rist then get out a gun and start merdering everyone at her school, but she just ignored the last one and just slit her rist.

the blood Dripped down her arm in a fountin of blood, she smiled as her blood GUSHED out of her body like died pink puppy.

and then, a small little person with wings (maybe a fairy) appered on her desk, scaring the shit out of her and making moar blood Squrt all over the place.

"WHAT THE FUUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he said with Happy still petrafryed and blood making a small puddle on the floor

"SLITING YOU'RE RIST? NOT KILLING EVERYONE? MY GOD, HAPPY, YOU ARE ONE CRAAAZZZYY BITCH!" Happy looked blankly at the small man on her table.

the was about 5m tall with pink butafly wings, a neon pink Ninja thing covering his face, and a sword with a pink handle tightly put into his Light Pink belt.

he also had a beard that was covered up by the Neon Pink Ninja Thing on his face,it was poking out alittle and could just be seen, and his belly poking out from his NINJA~ POWER~ SHIRT~ that was also pink and had the words "PUGS, NOT DRUGS" painted on it in black.

"h-who...are you...?" the small pink man looked at her angry-ly like he just smelt a HORRIBLE Smell.

"I'M THE NINJA WANK FARIY, AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU'RE LIFE A BITCH!"

**do you think that was a good idea?**

**tell me what you think about the Ninja Wank Fariy.**


	7. BEHOLD IT'S MIGHTY POWERRRRRR!

**SERPRISE BITCH!**

**I'M MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD**

happy looked at the pink fariy 'am i going mad? is my brain finaly going nuts?'

"nope, i'm real" he said flying over to her (,how can somthing that fat even fly?)

"..." happy made her way to her phone

"muffins... get the spade... i have fariy in my house..."

"...yes...he is waring pink..." and then Muffins bursted though the door with shovle and a net.

"GET HERE LITTLE FARIY, MAMA NEEEDS HER PUFFINS!" and muffins ran after Ninja Wank Fariy, waving her net everywhere and trying to hit him on the head with the shovle.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! GET THE SUCK AWAY FROM HERE YOU CRAZT BITCH! I'M GOING TO RAPE YOOOU~!" happy was on her bed drinking some coke, and writing a reply to some asshole online

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? HELP ME YOU BITCH!"

"Pufft, no" she shouted, and then she sipped on her coke.

**yeah... chapters are geting shorter arn't they**


	8. GESS WHO?

***Yawn***

**i'm bored, but i think we should make a new chapter just for the hell of it...**

**. . .**

while Muffins was trying to capture and or Kill Ninja Wank Fariy, Happy was siting on her bed watching t.v, it was an interview with that lady she brought back to life, i think her name was...

Lucy MuffinsToaster...?

June MuffinsToaster...?

yeah, June.

i think that was her name or something?

"so miss MuffinToaster, how did you become so AWESOME?" said fray the reporter

"please, call me Spy Pigeon" Fray fainted and she was dragged away by a giant walking 7 year old afro with arms.

Happy then switched channle becarse it was geting weird and Spy's hair looked weird becarse it was a rainbow.

**another short chapter.**

**yeah i know, it's a very stupid chapter.**

**BUT I MADE IT WITH MY HEART ;_;**

**JK JK, i didn't, this is made with bordom NOT LOVE.**


	9. the most sexy pie around

**wow, you really like this don't you?**

**i'm gonna try and make this chapter REALLY long, just becarse you think it's good... ya gremlin**

Happy was going to get some ice cream, the Ninja Wank fariy was following her, even though she said over 9000 times she just wanted some ice cream, the flying pink ninja fariy said "NO. IF I WON'T GE ME ICE, AND ME CREAM, I'M GONNA SHIT MYSELF!" so happy lat the fat fariy follow her.

"can i have some of ya lovely ice-cream please? :D" happy said exitingly with Ninja Wank Fariy following behind.

"no problem love." the icecream lady said unbuttioning her shirt.

Happy closed her eyes unexpecting-ly as a spray of milk when flying into her face, Ninja wank fariy had a perverted look on his face.

the lady finally staped and she said "want a flake with that love?" and she though a flake at happy.

happy was . and just walked away pulling ninja wank fariy with her, still with a perverted look on his face.

**-what? you wern't expecting that, where you?-**

happy came home, with milk dripping down her face "did you get me my icecream?"

"i-i...don't want to talk about it..."

what happy didn't know was muffins liked sprinkleing Frosted Flakes on her icecream, she also liked to stick it up her ass after and pretend she was a pony named Big Egg with a pink and purple mane and dildo coloured fern.

today Dusty the cat was having a Lovely day.

he had just stolen a sex toy from down the road.

**...you know who you are...**

he was going to go home and play with the sex toy and put on a piece of toast so he can get in the mood.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" and then with crashing speed, ninja wank fariy was thrown out of the window and landed on Dusty.

"... no homo..." said ninja wank fairy realilsing that he just landed on dusty.

"meow meow {what are you doing here? i was just going to get jiggy with it}"

Dusty meowed till holding the sex toy in his mouth and throwing ninja wank fariy on the floor.

ninja wank fariy laughted "you're always thinking about sex, try to be moar like me"

"mew me*************************ow~?"

"oi! i am not!" Ninja wank fariy replyed as they walked down the road and to dusty's house, remembering the good times they had togeter.

**WOOHOO!**

**this is the first long chapter i'v made in a LOONNNG time!**

**i added some sex toys just for the hell of it.**

**you can geuss what it is if you want**


	10. no, the easter bunny!

**sorry i was alittle late on this... aheh...**

**i kind of got alittle busy with my other fanfiction i'm working on...**

**sorry... but i'm stil thinking of a really good ending to this fanfiction!**

"oh no how did we get into this mess!" muffins shouted while being hanged from the sealing with Happy tied up as well.

Ninja Wank Fairy was in a cage and dusty the perverted cat was distracted by a picture of a naked hot furry.

they where all fucked.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW WE HAVE TO HAVE A FLASH BACK!"

and then there was.

**heheh, sorry...**

**i don't really have a good idea right now, you are going to wait till the next chapter...**

**sorry... nothing personal...**


	11. Apples! :D

**Ahahaha...**

**SORRY FOR NOT GOING ANY NEW CHAPTERS FOR THIS... ;_;**

**i've been on Chatzy and I'M NOW ADDICTED TO CHATZY.**

**"lol, addiction you say?"**

**yes.. QAQ**

**please have pitty on my soul. QAQ**

Happy was on her bed, she had finally finished getting everyone out of her house.

well... the Ninja Wank Fairy was still there though.

the Ninja Wank Fairy was on the toilet, having a MASSIVE dump.

"ugh.. ow... aggghh!" he shouted as a Log came out of his asshole and landed into the toilet with a splash, the water tickled his ass slightly but he has having Sonic Diarrhea.

suddenly, there was a Knock at the door.

Happy thought it was probably Muffins again, but.. she was wrong.

Happy opened the door to be greeted by two men at the door, they where both in smart suits.

the first one had coal black hair that was slightly long and slightly short.

it was a Weird hybrid of long and short, i think some people call it... medium.

he was wearing a suit with a blue tie and was about 5.9 feet tall.

and for some reason his face was completely Emotionless, he was showing no signs of any emotions at all.

the Second one was shorter and had Brown hair that was slightly shorter then the first one's and slightly hiding his left eye in a 'fuck i think i cut my hair in the wrong away!' and not in a 'I'm a fucking emo person' way.

he was also wearing a suit but without the jacket, Happy thought that he might have lost it or he wasn't wearing it because he wanted to look like a bad boy, Happy also thought that he might have been the one with the better job title.

"may we come in miss Happy Bell?" said the first one, slightly creeping out Happy.

Happy let the two in and they both walked in, the First one just sat down on her bed .

and then second one looked around her room and then after 2 minutes of looking with his eyes he sat down next to the first one.

**ugh.. i'll continues this later...**

***ponf* *falls asleep***


End file.
